1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for correcting surface and near surface defects in metal components by friction stir processing.
2. Description of the Material Art
Metal and resin components, and particularly components formed by casting, oftentimes contain surface and near surface defects. In some cases, the defect is sufficiently small or in a non-visible area or in a non-key structural area, such that the component is still acceptable despite the defect. However, in other situations, the defect is either sufficiently large so that it adversely affects the mechanical properties of the component or the defect is formed on a visible cosmetic surface, such that the defect is not acceptable.
Unfortunately, in many situations a great deal of manufacturing or machining has already been performed on the component before the defect is detected. Such manufacturing and machining increases the overall per component manufacturing cost.
For example, in the manufacturing of an automotive wheel hub, the hub is typically formed from a casting which is thereafter machined as a part of the manufacturing process. It is, therefore, disadvantageously expensive to thereafter scrap the wheel hub in the event that an unacceptably large or cosmetically unacceptable defect is found on the component.